


Lucy Hoodwinked

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. A change of events in the manga omake/219th anime episode starring Natsu and Asuka.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 23





	Lucy Hoodwinked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[LH]**

**Lucy Hoodwinked**

**[LH]**

**Magnolia Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X791**

Seeing Lucy's hesitancy to kiss him, Natsu could understand that as he hadn't kissed anyone either in his life, and while they were best friends, it was a bit hard to tell if they would work in a "deeper" relationship and what might happen if something went wrong. However, Natsu admitted to himself that he might not get a chance like this in the future and that he actually found Lucy beautiful inside and out, which called for him to use an indirect approach.

"I understand, Lucy." Natsu said a purposefully sad tone. "I'm probably not boyfriend material anyway."

Lucy's eyes widened. "That wasn't what I meant, Natsu, I just..."

"No, it's fine. I mean, I know a lot of girls say that I have admirable qualities, but I also know they're just being nice. I'm single-minded, reckless, and naïve."

"Why's Uncle Natsu being mean to himself?" Asuka asked Happy curiously.

"Wait for it." Happy replied with a knowing smirk.

"Could I have gotten a girlfriend, if I had actually fought and defeated fighters like Erza and Mira smartly as well as strongly?" Natsu rhetorically asked. "If I had talked with Lisanna more about what she meant when we hatched Happy together? If I talked with Cana about her relation to Gildarts when I first caught their scents together? If I actually socialized with many others? Perhaps, but I'll probably never know since at least every girl in Fairy Tail has either reservations about me or a different special someone."

As Lucy was experiencing a guilt trip, a thought then came to her what Natsu was "really" doing.

"Wait, are you...?"

"Wow, I never realized how alone I really am until now." Reflected Natsu with melancholy. "But I probably shouldn't think such thoughts. I still have some reason to live, I guess, and as Gramps said, the guild is my family, so maybe I shouldn't think of falling in love with my female "relatives" or..."

"Oh, shut up, you big jerk!" Yelled Lucy as she then took Natsu's face into her hands and brought it to hers for a kiss with Natsu embracing her as Happy and Asuka laughed happily and singed.

"They like each other! They like each other!"

Breaking apart for a brief moment, Lucy angrily looked into Natsu's eyes.

"I really hate you right now for taking my first kiss like that." Lucy said to him.

"To be honest, I'm pretty alright, even a bit happy, that I shared my first kiss with you." Natsu replied as an equally contented smile took root on Lucy's face.

"Oh, shut up." Said Lucy as they then went back to kissing which got more heated until Happy and Asuka had to embarrassingly knock them out of it to help them with a Sky Bandit problem.

**[HMH]**

**I know that changing the omake events of Natsu and Asuka has been done before, but I remembered a good enough idea I had about it from September of 2016 that I figured was workable.**


End file.
